


i'd rot in hell with you (if you'd just ask me to)

by hetahonda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, M/M, Murder, One Shot, RusAme, Songfic, Sorry Arthur, alfred and ivan both suck but at least they suck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetahonda/pseuds/hetahonda
Summary: Alfred Jones is the charismatic, newly elected mayor of his town. Ivan Braginsky is a contract hitman for hire. All things considered, they’re not that bad together.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	i'd rot in hell with you (if you'd just ask me to)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s to the fbi agent watching me from my webcam. i swear that my recent google search history is for the sake of fiction and nothing more

Alfred supposed he should’ve dressed more appropriately for a murder.

Like Ivan, he thinks. Ivan, with latex gloves pulled all the way up to his elbows, in a sleek black turtleneck that he has no intention of keeping past nightfall. Alfred looks down at his own dress shirt, thumbing the ruby red splotches of blood that had sprayed on him just minutes earlier. It’s the pretty salmon colored one that his secretary insisted he get to look more approachable to the townspeople - it’s a shame he’ll have to throw it away. 

But for now, it’ll make do. They pop open the dead man’s cognac, spin a Sinatra vinyl on his record player, and take care to not trip over Kirkland’s body as they slow dance against the glittering backdrop of Alfred’s beautiful city. 

Alfred Jones isn’t a bad person, he really isn’t. Contrary to that, Alfred Jones is _quite_ the individual - the youngest mayor ever elected in the town of Saint Willsioux’s history, well loved by his community, a media darling to the rest of the country. Everything comes easy for him, and all that would be demanded in return was that he play the part he was supposed to. 

Easy gets boring sometimes. 

Easy, with that political campaign of half hearted words and promises that his guileless audience ate up without question. 

Easy, with every man and woman so quick to hand their heart over to his deep blue eyes and charming, boyish grin. 

Easy, like everything in Alfred’s life had ever been for him. 

Of all Alfred’s girlfriends and boyfriends, none of them had really captured his attention quite like Ivan had. He can’t decide what exactly is more intoxicating - Ivan, or the idea of someone that _perfect_ Alfred Jones just couldn’t - _shouldn’t_ have. 

Besides, it’s nice having a professional hitman on your arm. Makes for a convenient clean up when nosy journalists prod too deeply into your personal life. 

Even with Kirkland lying motionless just a few feet away, it’s romantic. It’s nice. He tenderly tucks a strand of Ivan’s hair behind his ear, swaying his boyfriend to the gentle melody of the music they had put on. “Y’know why I love you so much, babe?”

Ivan smiles. “Do enlighten me.”

“Because-” Alfred dips him mid-dance. In the dim glow of the setting sun outside, Ivan’s halo of platinum blonde hair and striking violet eyes make him look ethereal - almost angelic. Not bad for someone who’d just knifed a man to death. “You’re the one person I know I can be myself around.”

“Of course you can,” Ivan hums affectionately. “My darling Mayor Jones.”

Alfred laughs. He hates being called that, he hates having to be the champion of his people, he hates being the golden boy of his stupid town. But somehow, when the words are being balanced off the tip of Ivan’s tongue, he can’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> song in question is 'hell and you' by amigo the devil
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
